


A Book Of A Nobody Who Has No Life 2019

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z Kai, No Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: 2019, Cats and dog pictures, Dealing with life, Dealing with personal stuff, Depressed author, Depressing, Depression, Diary, Digital Arts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hating on assholes, I will also publish arts my friends created for me, Kakaku, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Rambling, Randomness, Rants, SPAM, Selfcest, Whatever else, being strong, depressed, ideas, idk - Freeform, kakavege with the jrs, pissed off author, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 73
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Another year went and other came. Let's get this shitstorm on the road
Relationships: Android 17/Original Female Character(s), Kakarot (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Son Goku Jr. (Dragon Ball)/Vegeta Jr. (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Original Female Character(s), Vegito (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Happy New Year

End of 2018 and off with 2019. Let's see what this year brings us


	2. Random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE OWN TO ME! DO NOT STEAL!

Goji found a website (NOT GONNA POST IT SO FIND IT YOURSELF) and I've been recreating Sage and Hope as well as my two new OCs and even myself

Old Sage:

New Sage (I added the eye patch and without the eye patch): 

Old Hope: 

New Hope:

(SHE GREW UP AHHHHHHHHHHH *ugly cry*)

Old Me (Goji made me as a Saiyan >w<:

New Me:

(I have a beanie that color. LOST but it's somewhere... Hopefully XD)  
  
  
  


Now, my new OCs are another universe. A twin/parallel to Universe 7. In our normal Universe 7, Goku and Kakarot had Sage and Hope. But what if Goku and Kakarot had sons? Well, that is what I did UwU  
  


Meet Universe Twin 7

Anubis (with eyepatch and no eyepatch):

Aaron:

(when Anubis is threatening your existence)

(when you need to retake as you're a wreck)

Stay tune to another chapter with them having flags UwU (and I so totally am making a book over this cause it came to my head XD)


	3. Random 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT STEAL!

Sage:

Hope:

Me:

Anubis:

Aaron:

Sage and Anubis are straight so their flags mean support while Aaron is the "gay" flag (if that makes sense), Hope is the lesbian flag, and I am the transgender flag


	4. Adorable, Devil Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER REFERENCED OFF OF ME! DO NOT STEAL!

(Consider this the me before coming out trans)

This was me day in and day out (except my hoodie was black and blue during fall/winter and a gray/white thin one for spring/summer, and now fall, and winter (as that blue and black hoodie left the building). I also did had my ears pierced but they are closed up. I did have long, brown hair back in the day and yes I wear glasses (sometimes contacts) and I do have blue eyes


	5. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created Venus for my Oniichan
> 
> VENUS BELONGS TO MY FRIEND! DO NOT STEAL!

I hope you love it ><


	6. Faith & Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAITH AND JIMMY BELONG TO ME! DO NOT STEAL

So, to newbies, I made two OCS who would be friends with Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr

Faith and Jimmy are together (engaged) and I don't want any harassment for these two as I think interracial couples are meant to be just like anyone else

Faith: her mother is a police woman and her father was a navy (before he was killed on mission)

Jimmy: he's a mechanical worker, drop out. No parents. Took care of his aunt that raised him (he was left at the hospital after he was born by his parents so he was adopted out by his aunt). Took in the work of his uncle. Has some military background with Goku JR when they were in the army for a bit before he went to working as a mechanic

How these two got together, nobody actually knows XD. Jimmy just find Faith, different and his to have and never to share. Faith feels the need to keep her boyfriend alive and out of danger when Goku and Vegeta are out saving earth. Faith and Jimmy do spar and train with Goku and Vegeta believe it or not


	7. Nasu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BELONGS TO ME! DO NOT STEAL

Old Nasu:

New Nasu:


	8. Dean Winchester

(I think I did well OuO)


	9. Sam Winchester

(It's hard to find the right hair for Jared XP)


	10. Castiel

(Our baby angel!)


	11. Kakarot and Goku




	12. Kai and Ion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAI AND ION BELONGS TO MY FRIENDS GOJI AND ELLE! DO NOT STEAL!

Yes I made them chicks. Let them be lesbians as well UwU


	13. Queen Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE BELONGS TO ME! DO NOT STEAL!

(I was fooling around with the app and found a crown)


	14. Another Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREATED BASED OFF OF ME! DO NOT STEAL!


	15. Loki




	16. New OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MINE! DO NOT STEAL!

Yes, I realized he looks similar to Inuyasha and no this was really an accidental consequences as the app gave the option and I like wolves and abuse, and all of that jazz

Comment what his name should be


	17. Screee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CREATION, DO NOT STEAL

(I'm just playing around with shit at this point)


	18. The Teenage Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CREATION/OC! DO NOT STEAL!

(I plan to make a one shot about this and yes it will be yaoi. Deal with it)


	19. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CREATION/OC! DO NOT STEAL!

(Transgender character FtM)

THIS is what freedom looks and feels like


	20. Random Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CREATION/OC! DO NOT STEAL!

I was holding off with yet another app similar to the ones I've been posting and I created a vampire dude

Which gave me an idea of a new OC which you will see her on the next chapter UwU

I'm thinking of calling him Magnus. No, this is not his true form. As I said, I was goofing off. He will be edited and shit so look forward to seeing him again OuO


	21. Annabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CREATION/OC/BACKGROUND STORY! DO NOT STEAL!

I like her better without the eye patch tbh. But it's the thought that counts. This is Annabella. The princess of the underworld (aka Vampires). A bit psychotic and don't let looks fool you. For once Annabella and Magnus are bad guys. They kill because they feel the need to and humans are their dinner

As a child, The Little Vampire was one of my favorite vampire movies. It's a lot like Stuart Little, can't get old of it no matter how old you are

Magnus and Annabella are the vampires from the bad side that feed on humans instead of Rudolph and his family who feed on cows and large animals

In, The Little Vampire, Rudolph and his family are threatened by vampire hunters and I always wished for part 2. But what if another vampire colony and are bad guys? (Don't come at me with the Twilight shit!! I can see you guys commenting that already -_-). But really? What if Tony (the little boy that friended with Rudolph and his family), grew up and was mid 20s? And crazy things like disappearance, death, and the victims having no blood yet two small puncture wounds? Rudolph would come back for Tony to help him and his family (that extended out) as they know the colony attacking the town and defer them. But Annabella and Magnus would be spared and adopted into the family in the end cause I don't condone kids dying when they can be save and have a second chance in life after being taken away from terrible homes

All of this is just an idea but I like it really


	22. Magnus Remake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY OC! DO NOT STEAL


	23. Scalli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCALLI BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, BRITT! DO NOT STEAL!


	24. Forms of Vegito

Normal:

Ssj:

Ssgss:

Didn't feel like doing every form with him (and you are VERY limited with hair) but I can try tomorrow


	25. Forms of Scalli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCALLI BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, BRITT! DO NOT STEAL!

I already posted a Scalli as normal so look for that

Ssj:

Ssgss:

Like I said in the last chapter; didn't feel like doing every form but I can try tomorrow


	26. Sleeping Kitten

I had Houdini sleeping on my lap and had to take a picture

At the same time had Tiger out of the living room being "sneaky" as he hates Houdini


	27. Kitten Attack

First, we'll start off with Houdini cleaning himself

Then, let the demon spawn ATTACK!

Afterwards, a cat nap is needed


	28. Demon Dog

When I first took this picture, I was going for Houdini as he looked like a bat with a paw up on my dad. This is what I got

My dog is now a demon XD


	29. Another Trans Me Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CREATED THIS! THiS IS BASED ON ME! DO NOT STEAL!


	30. Danny Phantom Characters

Danny Fenton:

Danny Phantom:

Samantha "Sam" Manson:

Tucker Foley:

And lastly Vlad Masters (which sadly looks NOTHING like Vlad as with the app you are very limited on hairs so I am VERY sorry he doesn't look similar but I really did try. Just picture Vlad younger okay?):


	31. Gosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS OC BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, AMY! DO NOT STEAL AS SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!

(Idk which you like best so I made both)


	32. Britt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FRIEND, BRITT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO USE THIS FOR ANYTHING! DO NOT STEAL!

I asked Britt if I could create her so this is what the end result ended up as

(The hairs are so impossible to do when you are limited on them. But Britt found it sexy and liked it so that's all it matters to me OuO)


	33. Queen Scalli and Guard Dog Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCALLI BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, BRITT AND I OWN SAGE! DO NOT STEAL!


	34. Digital Art Goku (WIP)

I doubt I will color this as idk how or like how I have to use a marker or pen or chalk. BUT anyways, here is my attempt at sketching Goku

This is Ssgss Goku and yes it is traced for an outline. I will attempt to draw Sage later on but this computer is going to die on me


	35. Digital Art Sage (WIP/Fail/Complete)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY OC! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO USE HER! DO NOT STEAL!

Fail:

WIPS:

Complete:

And yes, no tail as tails are hard to do and I didn't exactly had enough room >~<. Hopefully next time I will have room OuO


	36. Digital Art of Instinct and Ultra (WIP)

Still traced and from a wallpaper actually. But I'm still adding in my own thing (such as they will be smiling, blushing, and hearts will be drawn around them)

(Had to take a picture off my phone as the art is too big to do a screenshot on the touchscreen computer XP)


	37. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREATED BY MY FRIEND, CATZ! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO USE, TRACE, EDIT, NOTHING! DO NOT STEAL

An old art made by Catz during my Supernatural phase (and before I came out as trans). Thanks again for this. I don't deserve it 💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

(Little Castiel floating above my head >w< and has his little angel blade)


	38. Art Traced

I find that how people trace art and then bash the artists for wanting credit just annoying as fuck **(meaning, people who take an art of an artist and trace that art, give no credit, then bash/attack that artist they took from who just wanted credit for it)**

No, I'm not going to point my fingers, this is just me based on the content I see and hear UwU

You don't need to give credit to the original pose/art if you only used a small percent of it as a reference, like arms crossed or angle of a body part. Although, if the whole pose is copied and nothing is changed, then you need to credit that. Like damn is it that hard? "Credit to artist" doesn't count as a free pass. You need to link the artists or add their actual username in the post. That's proper crediting **(for me though, I use arts/bases just by ****google**** searching say Goku, and there's not really a way to give credit to that person, so I just post the art I used and give all credit to that art itself)**

An exception I see with tracing is if the art was given/made for you. Because then it's technically yours and you do whatever you want with it you know. That's like giving a person a car for a gift. They are allowed to get a new paint job on that said car cause it's theirs now. You passed ownership. Ownership and being the one who made it count either as two different things or the same. There is no in between. If you made something for someone, you made it for the purpose that it belongs to them. So if you get mad over a friend using something you made for them for their own reasons then that's on you **(I will be blunt. If you ****FANMADE**** someone an art of their ****OCs****, as an example, and they go ahead and use that exact are as a reference/base. YOU CAN'T FUCKING ATTACK THAT PERSON AS 1) YOU WENT OUT YOUR WAY TO DRAW THAT ****OC****, NOT THEM GOING TO YOU FOR IT AS A REQUEST, AND 2) IT IS THEIR FUCKING ****OC****! THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY PLEASED WITH IT AS ALL YOU DID WAS PROVIDE THE COLOR AND HOW THE CHARACTER IS POSED AS! YOU HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF SOMEONE'S ****OC**** EVEN IF YOU DREW IT! Some would be VERY nice and mention who drew the art itself, but most aren't so be happy that some are kind enough to give you a ****shoutout****. But you have no rights over an ****OC**** that doesn't belong to you and that you ****fanmade**** it which means you can't tell someone to take down the book they made for their effort to draw and use the arts you **_**FANMADE**__** OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF YOUR HEARTS**_** for bases/references)**


	39. Eyes

Normal:

"You're pissing me off":

"You're going to die":

Seeing the events play out 5 seconds before they actually happen:

If Sage had human eyes:


	40. Digital Art Instinct Goku/Ultra Goku (Finished)

Mine:

LET ME DIE HAPPILY AS I AM VERY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR THIS


	41. Digital Art Ssj4 Goku

(I gave him fangs like a vampire OuO)


	42. Digital Art Ssj4 Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL!

I had to restart it as my dumbass forgot to save it AFTER I was done drawing before I colored. Her abs suck I know, I'll work on them tomorrow when I'm not dead as it took me HOURS to work with this between giving her a flat chest, her hair, and having to redo all of that :')

But I am pretty proud with it.

Here's some WIPS!:


	43. Ssj4 Sage (Updated/Fix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL!

Truth to my word, I fixed Sage's abs


	44. Digital Ultra Instinct Anubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANUBIS IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL!

Although Anubis is based off of Vegeta (duh) I am surprised how he also still looks like Goku in some way. Hopefully with time, I can recreate Anubis


	45. Digital Art Instinct Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL!

The lighter pinks are old scars, the dark purple/pink around her neck is where Sage use to have a shock collar that caused pure irritation and eventually burned into her neck. I am showing both eyes but her left eye (our right) is a different shade from her right as she is still blind out of it. The blood is the recent injuries with her fight in TOP. I did try to draw a ki bubble around her to show the power of Instinct but it turned out shitty and it's going on 12:44 am for me so I will edit and fix that tomorrow

WIPS:


	46. Instinct Sage Update




	47. King of the Cats

We got a cat post that's almost as tall as my dad (my dad's 6'2) and Tiger is taking full advantage of it

That's my cat, Tiger, that has claimed it as his throne and looking pretty UwU


	48. Digital Art "Group Picture"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCALLI IS OWN BY BRITT, VENUS IS OWN BY MY SISTER, ALI/SHADOW, AND SAGE IS OWN BY ME! DO NOT STEAL!

Introducing the Saiyan sisters, Sage to our left, Venus in the middle, and Scalli to our right (Hope would be the one taking the picture UwU)

WIPS:

Because I didn't know what I was doing and I was actually HATING it, I deleted to give it a blue background and call it good

But Shadow and some of my other friends were liking it and wanted me to finish it. I didn't want to disappoint them, so I went onwards with the art


	49. Digital Art of Self Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ART IS BASED OFF OF MY FRIEND! DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, OR REFERNCE OFF OF!

My friend seemed to like my arts so I told her I can do an art of her if she can give me a picture I can reference off of. So here's my friend

And this is my art of her

Her mess of curls and fluffs were pissing me off so I had to do solid hair for her but she isn't mind and loved it OuO ❤❤❤


	50. Fail Digital Art

I have a new OC (2 actually) and it's a transgender FtM OC and his boyfriend. Anyways, I'm restarting it and looking for a different reference base. Here's the fail/complete attempt

WIPS:

I didn't know what I was doing for his hair XP

(HAIRS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO DO)

I will attempt to try again so don't fret just yet!


	51. Mermaid Gosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSAN BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, AMY! DO NOT STEAL!

WIPS:

I played around with her hair

Thank you again for making Sage ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	52. Sage (Gift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, REFERENCE OFF OF!

Amy made this bean and she actually looks happy and cute and THAT FLUFF!!! I WANT TO RUFFLE THAT FLUFFFFFF 😭😭😭😭😭😭💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	53. Update (1)

There's a lot going on in my personal life and just a lot to take in

First things first, last week Monday, my best friend had surgery to remove her gallbladder. She's doing very well with it only been almost 2 weeks

On Thursday or Friday, I got a text message from my friend's mom saying my friend's grandma was rushed to the hospital due to breathing issues. They found a large mass in her left lung much less the lung was also collapsed, and planned to do surgery to remove some of the mass to do an autopsy

Tuesday of this week, I went with my friend to see her grandma and be with her and her family, that day we found out the mass in my friend's grandma's lung was lung cancer. They talked about doing a PET CT and a MRI to see where the tumor is located, if it got bigger, and if it spread anywhere. That was set up and planned to to yesterday at 7:30 am. Because of the possibility the tumor spread, my friend's grandma said she wasn't going to do radiation and chemotherapy which led us to talking about her funeral plan and what she wanted at her funeral

But, I'm holding onto some hope that the tumor didn't spread and that my friend's grandma will be able to fight off cancer and all will be okay

I'll update on this if I know anything but until then, that's why I haven't really been updating much. Just a lot going on right now and a lot of uncertainty and questions


	54. Update (2)

Today I got an update on my friend's grandma and the canger had sadly spread A LOT and because of it, my friend's grandma is not going to do chemotherapy and radiation. They have her on strong pain meds and they given her 3-6 months of living. She's not going back to work and is going to spend time with family and friends with the remaining time she has left

This is not the news we were expecting and hoping but the least we can do is give her the months she has left with happiness and not be in pain and be surrounded by those she loves and cares about


	55. Witch!Sage (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, REFERENCE OFF OF!

One of my friends, Zen/Zenny made an art of my OC, Sage, based off of Amy's art and made it Halloween themed. Because of it, two more of my friends (Shadow/Shad/Ali and Amy) are making Witch!Sage so look forward to those. Here's Zen's art for now


	56. Human/Wolf Hybrid King Zeno

Because Zenny made me that Sage art, in trade I am making a couple of Zeno arts for her. Here's one (with the reference and two with my signature in them) which is Human!Zeno but a werewolf hybrid cause Halloween month

Marked by my signature:

Up next will be an art of Puppy!Zeno


	57. Puppy!Zeno

As promised here is Pupp!Zeno

When I made this, that day wasn't a good day and the next chapter will explain why


	58. Update (3)

I may be offline for the rest of October (depends if it needs to be longer) as my girlfriend is threatening to commit suicide. I'm going to be with her and try to get her to understand and stay alive and stay with me and keep fighting and help her fight through this. I will update depending what happens, eventually. So please bare with me for all updates on my books, I am planning to update "Sometimes We Need To Fall Before We Can Get To The Top" as well as the "Seasonal Ship Spree" and "The Devil's Angel." Just give me time to help my girlfriend, okay?


	59. Witch!Sage (2)

Another art from Amy with my OC, Sage

Looking good, fams. Looking good ;)


	60. Ocs Reacting To Getting Broken Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of suicide, do not read if easily triggered/upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCALLI IS OWN BY BRITT!  
VENUS IS OWN BY SHADOW!  
SAGE IS OWN BY ME!
> 
> DO NOT STEAL!

(_**Scallito**_)

Vegito: Scalli, I just don't think this is working out

Scalli: *sitting on the couch with a Hellhound named Prince stares at Vegito* you won't live after Sage finishes you off. Just know what you're missing out~

Vegito: ಠ_ಥ   
╚(ಠ_ಠ)=┐

*inhuman growls and a painful scream before the sounds of flesh being torn apart*

(**_Lapnus_**)

17: *has a suitcase in hand and his other hand on the doorknob* I'm sorry, Venus...

Venus: JUST FUCKING GO!! YOU ALREADY BROKE MY HEART, WHY YOU STILL HERE, BITCH?! *tears streaming down her face as she screams at him*

17: *he looked at her before opening the door and walks out*

*nobody heard or saw 17 since*

_ **(Saku)** _

Sage: *cleaning her hands as blood washes off. Her clothes covered in blood and her eyes heartless and cold*

Goku: *leaning against the doorway with heavy heart* we need to talk...

Sage: *her tail gave a sway as she turns around to face him. Her hands on the sink as she tilts her head in confusion and curiosity*

Goku: Sage, this isn't okay... You can't keep killing everyone. This can't continue or I will have to stop you and I don't want to do that. I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice... I will leave and I will have to fight for you to stop if you don't get some help

Sage: *a deep chill goes down her spine. Her lover, her mate, her everything and her reason to live; leaving her? Her safety and her hero?*

Goku: I'm sorry *he said softly* but you don't leave me any choice. Get some help or I have to go. It's your choice but I hope you choose the right thing *he walks up to her, kissing her forehead before leaving*

Sage: *she watched as the one thing that kept her going walks out of her life. Leaving her numb and cold and feeling like she was nothing to him but a burden*

*the sound of a gun goes off before a body hits the floor with a dull thud*

** _(Funeral)_ **

Goku: *looking at the tombstone, Sage's name carved and last messages from them all. He sighs, feeling dead inside*

Scalli: *she approached him with killer eyes* you know she killed Vegito and 17, yet we all knew she would never kill you and instead herself. I wish to kill you myself, but that means you'll be back with her. Instead, I'm making you live and suffer. You don't deserve her and you don't deserve us. Goodbye, Goku *at that, Scalli walks away*

Goku: *he watched before facing Sage's grave and sits down. Tears streaming* she's right... None of us deserve any of you... I'm so sorry, Sage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was created around the end of October so HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE


	61. Sage's Update/History of Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAGE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL, RETRACE, COPY, OR POST IT ANYWHERE ELSE!
> 
> Mentions of suicide, self harming, images of scars, mention of rape, aftermath of rape, affects of rape, effects of human trafficking. Read at your own risk
> 
> Mention of mpreg (male pregnancy)
> 
> Mentioned/hinted at selfcest (Goku x Kakarot)

So in my little world, Sage and Anubis goes through a lot. For the sake of keeping them apart and whatnot (cause you will see why in a few minutes) I will focus on Sage first

If you guys haven't read my OC Book, in there is the story of Sage. But I left it semi unfinished. For that, I am working on a series that talks about her origin and how she ends up in the universe we all know and love and whatnot from the DB/Z/S/GT community. BUT I can spoil some insights of her

Slave Sage:

You heard that right. Sage is a slave basically from the time she is 4 up until she is 16. The first 10 years of her life, she is trained to be a killer for these bad guys who goes around and erase universes of not just time itself but also space and it causes different time zones to merge and just a whole mess Which is the cause of her world being gone and her being taken. Because Sage is a Saiyan (full blood no other and her father is Kakarot) she grows in strength. Because of that, these guys grew afraid of Sage so they beaten her to near death and dropped her off in another universe to be food for the animals. Well, that didn't go as planned as she was founded (at this point Sage is 14) and these men are yoru basic they need to be locked up in mental institutions or prison as they work for human trafficking. Sage sadly is in this... The boss, Victor, took to liking Sage so while he does use Sage for bait a lot, he keeps her. Sage is raped, tormented, abused, and is raped by Victor's own men a lot of times as well as Victor is your Frankenstein doctor. Victor has been creating these wolf beasts from humans. Victor is not someone to mess with and either are these beasts as they adapt and grow smarter due to the humans they are literally created out of. When Sage first tried to leave and fight back, Victor released these beasts that attacked Sage; causing her to lose vision in her left eye where a scar is run down. This continued from when she is 14 up until she is 16 when she just stopped. She was no longer functioning and just dead inside and mentally. Victor wasn't pleased and had his men ordered out to kill Sage. Something in Sage snapped and it caused her ki to be far stronger than before, causing the men to literally be burned alive as well as the base she was in exploded. She walked out with uneven color eyes, one a deep red and the other an ugly red/gray color into the cold/snow (as this is around November-December when she is finally free) before collapsing close to city where Goku JR finds her and helps her. This is Sage after these two years

Eventually, Goku and Vegeta are called upon this mess and are joined next to their great grandsons and all is soon fixed and defeated. But, they all think Sage died during the final fight with Victor who all of these years experimenting to create the perfect beast was mixing his DNA with them and grew into a monster himself. Goku through the years have been keeping the Dragon Balls safe and unused but he thought Sage deserved to live and to have a better life so he went to wish Sage back and to their surprise Sage is alive! And she comes back at that moment, not looking too good but alive. Goku JR had a wish of his own, though not sure if it would work, he wished Sage's father, Kakarot, to be alive and with them which shocked everyone but Goku as he knew (it was his idea after all to make the dragon balls more universal if anything like Buu or Baby happened) and this is more of Sage's reaction to having her father back after years being a toy to humans and fighting to live and survive

(The "collars" are important as in the universe Sage was in a shock collar that everytime her ki went up, the more intense the shocks were and the collars were made out of material not even a Saiyan can break. But with Victor dead and after getting Sage to a hospital, the collar was removed and Sage needed surgery to fix the damage to her vocal cords and the area to finally heal properly)

New Area Sage:

As it says, with her father back and everything seems to be going great, Sage was doing better! Or... So everyone thought... Because of all she went through, Sage gave up on food, sleep, and grew depressed and suicidal. She grew very mute as well and only spoke when she felt she had to, if not she didn't feel the need to speak. This caused great concern for Goku, Kakarot, the JRs, and Vegeta especially when Sage was already thin; her weight just dropped furthermore but her weight wasn't the issue as so was her self harming and active suicidal attempts. She would carve the word "WHORE" as that's what Victor and those men called her as well as strangers into her legs and once in her right arm and just deep gashes all over her legs, arms, stomach, which led to a lot of bleeding and emergency visits to stop the bleedings. Her depression was what's killing her at this point and time

But Goku became pregnant with Hope, Sage's half sister and soon on May 30th, Hope was born a week before Sage's 18th birthday. And Sage grew protective of Hope right away. But her protectiveness grew into fears that history will repeat which left Sage kidnapping Hope when she was 7 months old and never to be seen for 18 years. Goku, Jr (Goku Jr), Geta (Vegeta Jr), Vegeta, and Kakarot have been searching for these 18 years yet no luck. Sage does finally return as do Hope (who is now 18 and grown a lot) and although 18 years went by, Goku and Kakarot were happy to have their girls back. Though, Sage is thinner and looks sicker

Sage continues to get thinner and more sicker yet her organs don't seem to be showing signs of shutting down. At this point and time, Goku and Kakarot are believing Sage will die from starvation if not her own depression (Sage is 36 at this time, Goku and Kakarot are around 30-40 (since one was dead and one was with Shenron with the dragon balls and growing), Vegeta is around 80 (but looks about 50-60 cause Saiyans age differently than humans) and Vegeta JR and Goku JR in my time were born the same day so they would be late 30s to early 40s themselves. Sage is around 50-55 pounds as well)

Guardian Sage:

Not long after Sage and Hope are back, there is a new "enemy." I say "enemy" as really, it's a God who seems to be watching Sage since her arrival to universe 7 and he felt Sage was a threat. See, Sage is not your normal female Saiyan. She can go Super Saiyan 1-2, Super Saiyan Blue (this will come later). Though, not much, her strength is beyond normal. She's actually stronger than Beerus and Whis and the Gods felt Sage is a threat due to her strength. They believe she can't control that power (I won't say much but she can. And no this isn't me having an OP OC. Sage does has her limits which is where all of this goes into plus her future as Guardian for a certain God)

Goku and Kakarot argue and it turns into a bloodbath really quickly as the God doesn't believe and feels like he has to kill Sage before it's too late which in turned causes Goku to get badly injured, Kakarot was unconscious, Vegeta was barely alive, the JRs are barely hanging on in the fight, so it left Sage and Hope. When Hope went down as well as the JRs, it made it seem like Hope stopped breathing which snapped Sage into a power that's nothing like before. Her eyes were blood red, her hair was black/silver mix, and her power energy was flat out pure darkness. It surrounded her and blinded her in rage as she attacks with one thought which was to kill this God for once again taking away her sister, her cub (she felt a sense of responsibility for Hope as she did raised Hope and Hope was essentially her cub at that point and time) which turned Sage into creating a ki spear (similar power to Goku Black's ki blades but the difference is Sage can make them solid objects to use ranging from blades to spears to knives) and instead of killing the God, she pierces him through his shoulder and held him down with her knee into his chest and a hand around his neck. Although it looked like Sage lost control, she comes back with this dark energy still around her and her eyes still blood red (or as red as they can be with her left eye forever damaged and useless. Yes, she is blind but she learned to use her tail to sense those around her. Great element to have if you ask me) and comes to terms that although her family is once again ruin because of him (she still thinks Hope is dead plus she long believed everyone else would follow suit) that she still is not what this man thinks of her to be. She is a proud warrior and fighter like her parents and she will always rise above to protect those near and around her no matter the cost

Because of this, Whis and Beerus do show up and the God does eventually leave with his tail between his legs (expression not literal) but because of Sage's power, she is a target for those similar to the man and in turn, Goku and Kakarot have to sadly let Sage go. See, Beerus and Whis thinks Sage would make an excellent guardian and trainer to new Gods and Goddesses but more importantly a guardian for no other than King Zenos

So Sage is more or less the reason TOP continues and more universes join and she gives free lessons to all (mostly to Gods and Goddesses when TOP was not in season) and she gets free training in by Beerus and Whis (which makes her and Hope and even the JRS new students to them and follow the paths of Goku and Vegeta). Sage does eventually learn Super Saiyan Blue but Hope is closely behind and Kakarot sneaks in his own training as one day, he wishes to be equal to his mate, Goku. Because of all of this, Sage DOES eventually get better and she soon starts to eat and sleep and finally is slowly gaining weight. She still deals with her past, but she isn't alone as she made herself to be. And, she is once again an older sister as Goku gets pregnant again but this time with twins. She may have her struggles, but Sage is better and she continues to be even after Hope comes out as lesbian, gets a girlfriend, Goku has the twins (both males who he named Okara and Okaro), and all seems to be at peace for them all once more

It's still semi in the "unknown ending" cause I plan to keep going on HOW the twins were born and a new enemy plus adventure it has in store for Goku, Kakarot, the unborn twins and time traveling. But any ending is fine with me cause we get a healthy, happy, Sage in the end once more


	62. Update (4)

Tuesday, December 2nd; I gotten a text from my friend's mom telling me her mom passed away in her sleep. The cancer was stage 4 lung cancer and it was spreading too quickly before it caught up. The visiting was on Friday that week and Saturday was the funeral. So I was gone from Thursday-Sunday. A lot happened on Saturday with family so that was fun (hint my sarcasm). But things went on. Sometime in January I will be less online as my friend's mom messaged me asking if I could stay for a full week as her boyfriend is going to be at drill and she isn't doing well herself and she doesn't trust herself to be home alone (she has guns as where she lived isn't a nice neighborhood and her late husband was in the military and her now boyfriend is also in the military himself so guns are everywhere) and I might be with her from the 7th-16th of January. Just a lot going on in life and trying to be the decent person for everyone and being there for everyone

I hope everyone has a happy New Year though and see what 2020 brings us


	63. Digital Art/Tracing Sage

So for my sake, I decided to recreate Sage using an older version of her from an app I used back in early 2019.

Here's the image;

And I'm going to show you WIPS, Coloring, Sketching, and Final Results of Sage

Now came skin tone and I first started with as light of a color as I could then I tried to match the skin tone from above

Final results after I found a shade as close as I could get

And to show you guys I actually did all of this


	64. Hair Cut/Dyed Fail

So today I went and was suppose to get my hair cut and dyed. Before I get into it; I'm gonna show what color we wanted that SHE said she could do as well as what I wanted my hair cut (I wanted to do a Silver/White but because of my hair, we had to do with Silver/Lavender)

And this is the style I wanted to cut my hair

I'm just gonna jump in and say, she messed up. She messed up on the bleaching and toning (she had to tone my hair twice) for it to get to the blond it is right now but she didn't feel comfortable with going any lighter. So because of that, I will have to go back to either dye my hair purple or get highlights of lavender (I can't do silver as my hair isn't light enough and if I did; it would be a dark gray color). As in for my hair cut; my mom had total control of that so I couldn't even pull out my phone to show these pictures to give her an idea on what I wanted

I like it now but I'm not going back for as long as I could as she said she could do this but she couldn't and not only did she promise that to me, but also to my mom and she didn't even do a good job with my mom's hair... I'm just disappointed as why say you know what you're doing and you can do it then 3 hours later say you don't feel comfortable as you messed up and don't know what to do next so you're having me want to come back in within a week to two weeks? Idk. I like my hair, I just wish I could've at least had it cut the way I wanted it to be. I will show before and after pictures and the next chapter will be me spamming pictures my mom took each process and the final result as well but that won't be until tomorrow as my mom is probably asleep now

Before (December 28th):

Me now (2:23 pm):

Again, I like it a LOT and fuck even my eyebrows are on FLEEK but I probably won't be doing anything else to my hair for the rest of the year probably. But yeah. Just a bit disappointed but I loved the result still so that's all it really matters to me


	65. Stuff

My necklace came in

And I gotten 3 new shirts as well


	66. 2019 Quizzes

Because it is only 5:44 pm for me; I thought I can spam Quizzes from a game on my phone and upload them on here and see if you guys can solve them or not

RULEZ:

NO YOU CAN'T SEARCH UP THE ANSWER

YES YOU CAN ASK FOR HELP

YES I CAN GIVE YOU HINTS

NOBODY GETS ANYTHING BUT MAYBE A SHOUTOUT IF YOU SOLVE IT

THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND TO SEE WHERE YOUR LEVEL SKILLS ARE

NOW HAVE FUN!

(I'll post a new quiz every hour)


	67. End Of The Year Quiz (1)

GET STARTED!


	68. End Of The Year Quiz (2)




	69. End Of The Year Quiz (3)




	70. End Of The Year Quiz (4)

(Yes I went back to Level 1. Deal with it)


	71. End Of The Year Quiz (5)




	72. End Of The Year Quiz (6)




	73. End Of The Year Quiz (7)

This is the last quiz of 2019

Thought we end it on a good, funny mood

Happy 2020 everyone!


End file.
